The invention relates to the field of fuel cells, and more specifically solid oxide fuel cells, commonly known as SOFC. The invention relates more specifically to an integrated cell design, optimized in terms of thermal exchanges in relation to the gaseous fluid required to maintain the chemical reaction occurring at the fuel core.